


I Want to Make the Most of It

by sugarandspace



Series: Post 3x10 fics (written before 3x11) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, M/M, Mortality, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus feels like he’s running out of time.(Author jumps into the angst train and writes a drabble inspired by the 3B Malec sneak peek)





	I Want to Make the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> Who else wants to cry?  
> Everyone and their mother will probably write something about this scene but this is my take on it :D

Magnus feels like he’s running out of time.

It’s a foreign feeling for the centuries old warlock, who until recently thought that he still had centuries ahead of him. The end was a concept with no set timeline, far in the distant future. Nothing to worry about, because  _ someday  _ meant it wasn’t today’s problem. 

Until now it is. His life has a deadline, in the most literal meaning of the word. He still doesn't know the exact date for his death, but it feels more real now, when he knows that it’s coming in the next sixty years or so. Sooner, possibly, now that he doesn’t have his magic to use for protection. That feeling of dread fills the emptiness inside him with a cold and uncomfortable heaviness.

But he can’t spend the rest of his life counting days until the end. 

“I made you breakfast,” Magnus says cheerily as he enters the bedroom, seeing Alec sitting up on their bed. He’s obviously just woken up, looking adorably sleepy with his mussed hair.

“Is today a special occasion?” Alec asks, looking up as Magnus walks closer. 

“It’s your day off,” Magnus says as he sits on the bed and slides the tray over to Alec. “And I want to make the most of it”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Alec replies and Magnus pretends that the roughness in his voice is caused by the fact that he just woke up, and it is not because of things that are left unsaid.

They can enjoy this moment. Time is limited so why waste it fretting over things they have no control over. Magnus will learn to live with his current… situation. And while he’s learning he’s going to try his best to live in the moment, to make the most of the time he has left.  

Because honestly, he doesn’t know what else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me from tumblr where I'm screaming in the tags](http://sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
